


Buddi's friends

by Momo_fics



Series: Buddi's and Good Guy's [4]
Category: Child's Play/Chucky (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo_fics/pseuds/Momo_fics
Summary: andy starts to wonder about buddi's friends he keeps talking about. So he decides to come with him to meet these 'friends'.
Relationships: Buddi&andybarclay
Series: Buddi's and Good Guy's [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580209
Kudos: 23





	Buddi's friends

andy tossed and turned in his bed as it seemed that he couldn't find a comfortable position to sleep in. After thirty minutes of multiple poses, andy gives in and decides to sit up to get ready for the day. surprisingly buddi wasn't sitting beside his bed watching him.

"Good morning andy!" Buddi exclaimed happily as he seemed to be heading out somewhere.

andy yawns rubbing his eyes, legs wobbling as he stands on his feet. "Morning buddi."

Andy grabs his beloved red hoodie throwing it on as it felt really cold, colder than usual. The temperature was so low that he could see his breath. A shudder went down to his spine.

"J-jesus! Why is it so cold?!" Both andy and buddi turn their heads to the window when a loud bang is heard. He walks over opening his curtains to see snow across the outside of the glass. He looked at the window until another bang came from his window, someone was throwing snowballs?

He opens his window to see his two friends, Fayln and Pugg who were dressed in their winter clothes. "andy! It's snowing!"

andy looked around seeing all the snowed in cars, sidewalks, and streets nodding. "Yea, can't exactly unnoticed that it is."

"Schools been canceled dude! We got an early winter break!" Pugg yelled with his hands around his mouth so andy could hear him better.

Fayln throws a snowball at Pugg making him fall over. She laughs looking back up at andy. "Come on out andy, we have three weeks to do what we want! Everyone is waiting for us at sheldy's, they're giving out free hot cocoa!"

"Alright! Just give me a second!" andy closes the window walking over to his closet throwing on all of the warm clothes he had.

Buddi watched him closely. "Going out?"

"Yea just to hang out with Fayln, Pugg and the others. You can come if you want, keep in mind that they're still...um…" andy rubs the back of his neck trying to find a way to explain this to buddi.

"Uncomfortable around me? Don't worry I'm aware, thanks for the offer but I'll just hang out with my friends instead." 

"Oh,...hey buddi, I know you told me a bit about your friends but could you tell me a bit more about them?"

"Hmm sure, though there's not a lot to say or at least not much I can tell you. Every once in a while I'll go over to visit my friend Charles, who lives with his friend Andy, who funnily shares the same name and experience as you."

"Yea...I've been meaning to ask you about that. When you say experience..what do you mean?"

Buddi sighs trying to find a logical way to explain the crazy parallels he and his andy share with Charles and his Andy. He had to admit, everything that was the same about them were too many to be brushed off as simple coincidence.

Buddi felt it was too soon to try to explain it to andy, especially with Charles' dark background. It's simply best for him to keep it vague.

"Um...I'll tell you another time, you should go on and play with your friends." Buddi gave andy a warm reassuring smile, which buddi hoped it eased andy's worry.

andy watched his friend leave the room without him, it's strange how human he's become over the year after the incident. It's honestly hard to believe that this buddi is the same buddi he got for his birthday.

He comprehended situations better, his speech was incredible, he reacted and moved like an actual human would. andy couldn't help but think that maybe this Charles character had something to do with this.

Not that it was a bad thing, he's actually impressed that this person had such an impact on his friend. But at the same time he felt something in his chest every time he heard about Charles and all the things they do together.

It honestly felt like buddi favored this guy more than him. andy stood there for a moment before running after buddi.

"Hey buddi! I...actually was wondering if I could go with you...to meet your friends of course."

Buddi tilts his head taken back by this. "Oh, what about your friends?"

"Oh pft, they'll be fine without me for a day. Besides I feel I should get to know about your outside life more." andy kneeled down to buddi's height.

"It'll be fun." He says before smiling.

Buddi didn't have any other reaction other than slight suspicion. "Alright then...I'll call Andy to tell him." Buddi walked over to the phone calling this other Andy.

andy himself told his mom that he'll be out with friends, he didn't like lying to her but andy doesn't think his mom would be keen on her son going to visit a doll who tried to kill him and her mysterious friends who seem to have an odd resemblance in life experiences.

Karen watched the two leave the apartment. "Make sure you call me if something comes up sweetie." His mother's eyes slowly traced over to buddi who was unbothered by her glare.

"Don't worry mom, be back soon."

Karen watched as the door shut, having a awful pain growing in her stomach.

"...be safe."

She didn't know why, but she felt something terrible was to happen soon.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a multi chapter, I'm going to make part two of this story later.


End file.
